


Мальчик

by kelRian



Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 00:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: через несколько недель после того, как "Лидия" ушла в плаванье, капитан Хорнблауэр замолчал. Он полностью положился на первого лейтенанта мистера Буша, высказывая свое отношение к происходящему разве что выразительным покашливанием. Нельзя сказать, чтобы такое молчание не тревожило Уильяма Буша. Тем более, что он еще помнил, каким легким и жизнерадостным был Горацио Хорнблауэр в самом начале их отношений несколько лет назад.





	Мальчик

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Санди Зырянова

Кот определенно был подростком. Серый от пыли, тощий, нескладно длиннолапый, он шипел с отчаянием зверя в западне. А ведь Уильям всего лишь заглянул в капитанскую каюту. Первого лейтенанта раздирали противоречивые чувства: стоило отчитаться, что погода меняется. Не стоило тревожить капитана, потому что с этим вопросом Уильям как-нибудь может разобраться и сам, тем более, что качка усилилась ощутимо, и сэр Хорнблауэр не мог не заметить изменение погоды. В обычном состоянии он уже был бы на палубе, раздраженным покашливанием выражая неудовольствие нерасторопностью матросов.  
Конечно, он мог уснуть и поэтому не ответить на громкий стук мичмана... в любом случае мистер Буш должен был доложиться, пусть капитан и устроит ему выволочку, показав, что все еще умеет говорить. Месячное молчание сэра Хорнблауэра тревожило Уильяма довольно сильно.  
Конечно, он встречал капитанов и с более малоприятными капризами, но Горацио было по-человечески жалко. За месяцы плавания он похудел, черты лица заострились, и, кажется, он совсем разучился говорить.  
Мальчик, который восторгался летучей рыбой, остался в каком-то чужом прошлом.  
— Сэр, — окликнул Уильям, переминаясь у самой двери, а потом негромко добавил: Погода меняется. Надо взять риф.  
Кот снова выразительно зашипел. Он отчаянно старался увеличиться в размерах, чтобы прогнать непрошеного гостя со своей территории. Совершенно явно он боялся человека.  
Уильям видел разных корабельных котов. Многие были любимчиками и баловнями команды, некоторые — независимыми охотниками-одиночками, едва ли снисходившими до общения с людьми. Но напуганных среди них Уильям не встречал. Если таковые и были, то прятались на нижней палубе, а уж никак не в капитанской каюте.  
И ведь котенку определенно не поздоровится, если сэр Хорнблауэр его увидит.  
— Шел бы ты лучше отсюда, — спокойно заметил Уильям. — Если капитан увидит, что кто-то топтался по его бумагам, то устроит взбучку. Давай, пошел. Давай!  
Уильям приглашающе указал на дверь, но кот только прижимал уши и не двигался с места.  
Хватать его Уильяму не хотелось совершенно. Такой исполосует все руки и лицо до того, как удастся его усмирить. Тем более, что погода не располагала к прогулкам на свежем воздухе, а во всех остальных закоулках корабля было полно людей.  
— Ладно, как знаешь. Но я тебя предупредил, — тихо сказал Уильям и добавил громче: — Я распоряжусь взять риф, сэр.  
Хорнблауэр не ответил, а тревожить одиночество капитанской спальни Уильям не решился. Укоризненно посмотрев на кота, он вышел.

Всю неделю кот не шел у Уильяма из головы. Какой же он первый лейтенант, если на вверенном ему судне есть такой испуганный и тощий зверь. Непорядок.  
Еще неделю Уильям разыскивал его по всем закоулкам, пока не обнаружил в собственной постели.  
Встреча была не только неожиданной, но и не очень приятной.  
Уильям рухнул на койку, надеясь отдохнуть, одеяло рядом с ним подскочило и попыталось сбежать прямо по его коленям. Кот явно не ожидал, что какой-то мерзкий человечишка посягнет на его кровать. Уильям, надо признаться, совершенно не желал уступать офицерскую привилегию в виде кровати кому ни попадя. Даже если это кот. Особенно, если это кот.  
Пододеяльник оказался изодран, но лучше уж пододеяльник, чем руки!  
— Все. Шшш.... успокойся. Тебя никто не собирается обижать.  
Кот зашипел, выражая сомнение.   
По-хорошему, его стоило чем-нибудь угостить, но для этого надо было идти на камбуз. А оставлять кота одного не хотелось. Еще перевернет с перепугу все вверх дном.  
Поэтому Уильям устроил сверток из одеяла и когтей на коленях и начал говорить.  
Если с животными говорить, то они успокаиваются.  
В целом это даже помогло. Кот перестал дергаться, затих, а потом дал освободить себя из одеяла.  
— Ты очень красивый, — не соврал Уильям. — И был бы еще более красивым, если бы ел нормально.  
Кот чихнул, выражая свое презрение к мнению отдельно взятого человека.   
Вздохнув из-за отсутствия угощений, Уильям осторожно почесал кота за ухом. Ухо оказалось очень большим и мягким. Удивительно, но кот сначала замер, а потом согласился на ласку, подставив и второе ухо.

Уильям называл его Мальчик, потому что надо же было его как-то называть.  
Они никогда не сталкивались на палубе, но иногда Уильям находил его в своей постели. Это была бескорыстная дружба, потому что тепло Мальчику мог дать кто угодно, а вкусностей, которые мог достать Уильям, вряд ли хватило бы для настоящей кошачьей благодарности.  
Прикасаться к себе Мальчик давал далеко не всегда. Довольно часто он лежал на сундуке, шипя и прижимая уши на любую попытку приблизиться. Зачем ему в таком случае был нужен человек, Уильям не понимал. Только покорно открывал дверь, выпуская не-своего-питомца из каюты.

Но иногда бывали и другие дни.  
Мальчик будто чувствовал настроение человека, которого выбрал своим. Буш знал, что не имеет права обижаться на Горацио, но иногда именно обижался. Глупо, наивно, по-детски обижался на гнев своего капитана. Ведь он действительно хотел помочь или поддержать, а вместо этого натыкался на молчаливую отповедь.  
В такие дни кот просачивался в приоткрытую дверь, запрыгивал на руки и жался к груди, будто прося, чтобы его погладили. Проводя ладонями по шерсти, Уильям чувствовал, как загрубели собственные пальцы, как щекотно шее от кошачьих усов, какой у кота забавно холодный и мокрый нос.  
Тогда все становилось проще.   
Мальчику можно было рассказать обо всем. О том, какой у Уильяма замечательный, лучший на свете капитан. Как Уильяму не хватает возможности его обнять и вот точно так же усадить на колени. Ведь они так сидели когда-то. Как хочется быть рядом с ним, чтобы поддержать. Чтобы Горацио дался в руки и разрешил себя целовать. Может быть через прикосновения Уильяму удалось бы объяснить все, что он чувствует.

***  
Ощущение было привычно-забытым. Хорнблауэр пару раз оборачивался в кота только в самом начале своей морской жизни, но тут же пострадал, попавшись под ноги одному из матросов, поэтому предпочел оставаться человеком.  
Потом не было ни желания, ни возможности.  
Сейчас, когда они долгие недели были в море, а приказы ждали, тщательно запертые в ящике стола, капитан Хорнблауэр иногда позволял себе вольность — побыть котом.  
Не надо было думать, чувствовать, планировать, рассчитывать. Ответственность, которая давила, мешая дышать, отступала на третий план. Самым важным было спать и есть. Чтобы не поддаться слабости и не выйти из каюты, Хорнблауэр всегда превращался после еды. Так было надежнее.  
Кот остается котом: меняется зрение, принципы, восприятие. Становится наплевать, какой ветер и какова цель. Важна сиюминутная безопасность.  
Вошедшего мистера Буша Хорнблауэр пропустил — слишком привык к нему, поэтому и разозлился на собственную невнимательность. Даже котом он должен был оставаться в сознании. Капитану необходимо постоянно контролировать себя. Постоянно быть настороже.

Мистер Буш был в меру вежлив и снисходительно-ироничен. Даже кот удивился улыбке и нежданной теплоте в голосе. Кажется, мистер Буш давно не был таким открытым в капитанской каюте. Почему?..  
Несколько дней Хорнблауэр ловил себя на том, что постоянно думает о руках мистера Буша. О том, как они касаются, даря уже забытый уют.  
Сейчас Хорнблауэр запрещал себе чувствовать их тепло и заботу. Он расслабится, проговорится, и нежность, которой так хочется поделиться, вырвется, подчинив себе.  
Недопустимо.  
Наверное именно поэтому Хорнблауэр однажды котом ушел из каюты бродить по кораблю. Он чувствовал себя вымотанным до предела, хотя даже спал ночью. И все равно, свернулся в калачик на постели, спрятавшись глубоко под одеялом. Там уютно, тепло и можно перестать быть.  
Хорнблауэр настолько глубоко погрузился в ровный кошачий сон, что и разбуженный попытался убежать котом. Не думал о том, что может стать человеком. Просто забыл.  
А потом стало все равно. Даже лучше.  
Ведь Уильям гладил его большими крепкими ладонями. В них можно было поместиться целиком, чувствуя, как бережно пальцы разминают мышцы, как скользят по шерсти, не отталкивая, а прижимая к себе. Даже слово «мальчик» прозвучало как давно позабытая, но от этого не менее желанная ласка.  
Его мальчик.  
Хорнблауэр боднул Уильяма лбом, потерся щекой, ухом, снова щекой, а потом вытянулся всем телом, пытаясь вспомнить, как же он должен мурчать. Почти получилось.

Именно поэтому Хорнблауэр приходил снова. Оказалось, что так даже лучше, чем просто быть котом. Надо было только преодолевать расстояние от капитанской до лейтенантской каюты, никому не попадаясь под ноги. Правда, один раз, задумавшись, он так обмявкал зазевавшегося морпеха, что тот, не задумываясь, открыл нужную дверь.

В лейтенантской каюте даже тишина была особенной. Более глубокой, более спокойной. Прикосновения Уильяма почти никогда не раздражали, а иногда Хорнблауэр сам запрыгивал на колени, требуя внимания.   
Человек не отказывал никогда. Уильям прижимался к нему щекой, укрывал, притягивал к себе ближе и говорил.   
Чаще всего он повторял, что раньше к нему приходил мальчик-капитан, а теперь приходит мальчик-кот. Хорнблауэру казалось, что это даже неплохо. Тем более, что, добавляя: «А мальчик-капитан больше не разрешает быть рядом», — Уильям был не прав. Вот же он, рядом, уткнулся носом в ухо и совсем не против, чтобы его гладили. А до этого даже боролся с рукой и почти вышел из схватки победителем. Ведь такой спутник гораздо лучше, чем замкнутый, резкий человек, который совершенно не знает, как общаться с другими людьми, а поэтому должен себя изолировать.  
Так лучше для всех, особенно для Уильяма.  
Ведь Хорнблауэр-человек никак не может окликнуть его, чтобы извиниться. Это глупо. Надо лучше думать, что хочешь сказать, до того, как обидные, жесткие слова сорвутся с языка. А потом становится поздно. Хорнблауэр никак не успевает остановить себя — до. Никак не может научиться подбирать уже даже не слова, а хотя бы жесты и выражение лица.  
И ведь Уильям радуется коту... Всегда старается взять на руки или угостить. Коту проще принимать заботу. Проще разрешить прикосновения, разрешить себе беспомощность и капризы. Проще все... Только в голосе Уильяма все равно с каждым разом все больше и больше тоски.  
Может быть, если он вспомнит, насколько неловок Хорнблауэр в проявлении заботы, то успокоится и окончательно выберет кота.  
Жаль, что нельзя навсегда оставить человеческое тело. Первого лейтенанта сразу заподозрят в измене.

Доклад мистера Буша был обыденным — просто сводка событий за день.  
В долгом спокойном плавании неделями может не происходить ничего значительного. Запасы уменьшаются, матросы начинают изнывать от скуки, а офицерам осточертели червивые сухари и солонина. Мистер Буш был удивительно спокоен во время отчета. Слова текли легко, как давно отрепетированная речь. Руки спокойны, тело расслаблено. Он уже догадывается, что в ответ будет только кивок. Его капитан почти разучился говорить. 

— Мистер Буш… — Хорнблауэр замер, испугавшись того, как хрипло прозвучали эти слова.  
«Уильям», — уродовать имя звуком собственного голоса, он уже не рискнул, но, может быть, Уильям бы прочитал по губам — ведь уголки его губ едва дрогнули в ответ. Он почти был готов улыбнуться. Коту он улыбался чаще и охотнее, не сдерживая себя... Между человеком и котом не бывает обязанностей или дистанции устава.  
«Уильям»...  
Капитанские ладони занимают место на груди первого лейтенанта. Пуговицы впиваются в кожу, не давая забыть, кто из них кто.   
Преступление, сравнимое с бунтом: Хорнблауэр сначала касается носом щеки, а потом скользит лицом к уху: кожа касается кожи.   
Почти так же кот терся о человека, ставя отметину «мой человек». Если бы Уильям не был так тщательно выбрит, Хорнблауэр бы почувствовал свой кошачий запах. Ведь только утром он ткнулся носом в шершавую щеку и покинул лейтенантскую подушку.  
Спать вдвоем под одеялом было слишком жарко.  
Хорнблауэр понимал, насколько некрасив сейчас: ссутулившийся от морской жизни, седой, неловкий в своей попытке выразить нежность, нелепый в потребности почувствовать нежность в ответ.  
Уильям не дал отстраниться. Он положил ладонь на спину, будто удерживал встревоженного кота, а вторая скользнула по лопаткам, к шее, пока пальцы не запутались в волосах, не давая сбежать.  
Стон был собственным. Глупый, никчемный, высокий стон удовольствия от того, что плеч коснулись чужие руки. Большие горячие ладони успокаивали, дарили тепло и нежность.   
Потом был поцелуй: в висок, щеку, уголок губ.   
Уильям держал его крепко, не давая отодвинуться. Не давая себе увидеть хмурое, вечно недовольное лицо капитана Горацио Хорнблауэра.  
Почувствовав, что Уильям убрал руку с поясницы, Хорнблауэр напрягся, но тут же большая успокаивающая ладонь пробралась под китель.  
Уильям очень плавно вел Хорнблауэра через каюту к постели, спокойно и размеренно высвобождал из одежды. В действиях не было ни принуждения, ни просьбы — только уверенность в себе и правильности собственных действий. Их неизбежности, которой можно только покориться.  
Только один раз Хорнблауэр позволил себе всмотреться в лицо Уильяма — когда тот, приподнявшись на руках, широко улыбнулся улыбкой счастливого человека. Кажется Хорнблауэр тогда подался вперед и закрыл глаза, чтобы запомнить ее.

***  
Утро выдалось ленивым и сонным. Не утро даже, а почти еще ночь.   
Хорнблауэр сладко потянулся и возмущенно фыркнул, когда человек погладил его по брюшку. Простил только тогда, когда Уильям укрыл его одеялом и поцеловал в загривок.  
— Не оставайся надолго котом, ладно? — уловил Хорнблауэр сквозь дрему.  
Получалось, что Уильям догадался о его секрете.  
Для того, чтобы обдумать эту мысль, Хорнблауэру был необходим кофе. Без него голова отказывалась соображать.  
К сожалению, кофе котам было недоступно, поэтому пришлось уже человеком вытянуться под одеялом.  
Страннее всего было то, что мысль о том, что мистеру Бушу все известно, вызывала скорее смущение, чем злость.  
Это было очень непривычное чувство, с которым надо еще было понять, как справиться.  
Радовало только одно. По крайней мере, Хорнблауэр оказался лишен сомнительной радости признаваться мистеру Бушу в своем изъяне. И, значит, к нему в каюту можно будет пробираться незамеченным.  
Хорошо, что под одеялом не было видно, как по-мальчишески покраснел блистательный капитан Хорнблауэр от этой в меру непристойной мысли.


End file.
